


The Things Erik Can Do With His Hands

by Magnetism_bind



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a 1stclass_kink over at Livejournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Things Erik Can Do With His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 1stclass_kink over at Livejournal.

“You're so...tight.” Erik traces the perfect ring of Charles's entrance. 

“That is how the anus is supposed to be, usually.” Charles informs him, trying not to squirm. Erik gets like this, where he has to examine certain parts of Charles intimately. Normally Charles is fine with it. But couldn't they have stuck to ankles and collarbones?

“And so proper.” Erik ghosts a breath over the pucker.

The faint, strangled gasp Charles lets out is in no way, proper. He glares at the man sprawled between his legs. “Are you done now?”

“Nowhere near.” Erik tells him seriously. “Charles.”

“Yes.” 

“You're going to need to relax.”

“Why?” Charles is instantly suspicious. 

“Because otherwise you won't enjoy this properly, and it will hurt.”

“Right.” Charles tries to relax. He focuses on the ceiling of his bedroom. His bedroom that he's slept in since he was a small child and dreamt of finding others like him. But he'd never dreamed of finding a man like Erik, one who was relentlessly insatiable in sexual pursuits. 

Erik's fingers are slick now as they rub endlessly at the tiny circle, caressing it, before he eases his first finger inside Charles. All the way in, past the knuckle. Charles will never get over this. The look of quiet, intense concentration on Erik's face. The feel of Erik's hands on his body, inside his body. Erik rotates his finger gently, before adding a second. He glances at Charles's face briefly, checking on him. 

“You're still tense.”

“Sorry, but the best way to get someone to relax isn't to tell them to relax. It implies that something unpleasant is about to happen.”

“I'll remember that in the future.” Erik leans down to kiss the inside of Charles's thigh, where the skin is soft, the hair fine, and when he runs his tongue over a particular patch of skin, Charles shudders helplessly. 

“Do you really want this to be over to be over so quickly?” He manages. 

“No.” Erik does it again. “But I did want a third finger in you.” He smirks triumphantly and Charles sighs. 

He can feel it now, the three of them, stretching him wider. Now he squirms as those fingers curl and tease, making Charles wish he'd never agreed to do this. He feels vulnerable...but when Erik leans in to kiss at his other thigh, he doesn't really mind. He doesn't mind this man keeping him on the edge forever, although there's no way he's ever telling Erik that. 

Erik twists his fingers in a circle, smiling at the way Charles's breath is coming faster now, and the wave of disappointment that passes over his face as Erik withdraws his fingers. 

“What're you,”

“Shh,” Erik reaches for more lube. He's still nowhere near done with Charles just yet. He slicks all of his fingers again, pressing them back inside more easily this time. And then he adds a fourth. 

Charles stares at the ceiling as Erik moves his fingers slowly inside him. Then, Erik's thumb is inside him too, brushing over that tender spot and making him shiver. 

“Erik.” 

“Shhh,” Erik says again. 

Apparently it's all he's going to say, instead of 'Relax, Charles,' and Charles tries, even as Erik pushes inside a little further. Charles bites his lip, feeling himself widen to encompass the width and breadth of Erik's hand. Inside him. Entirely inside him. Charles's not sure he can take this. But he can hardly escape at this point. He closes his eyes.

“Do you trust me, Charles?” Erik's voice brings him back. 

Does he trust him? How can he not? “Yes,” Charles murmurs.

Something dark and unsettling goes through Erik's eyes for a moment, and then there's pleasure, sweet, earnest pleasure at Charles's statement. 

Charles opens his mouth, but Erik 's still speaking. 

“Now, tell me. Are you all right?” Erik's other hand is on his knee, touching him gently, reminding Charles that it's him. 

“Yes,” He breathes, “Oh, yes.”

“Good.” Erik shifts slightly, and then his mouth is on Charles's cock as his hand moves inside him and Charles groans, arching up into that mouth. 

Erik balls his fist slowly, forcing another moan from Charles. Erik's tongue is curled around Charles's cock, dragging helpless whimpers from Charles's lips as he fucks him with his hand. 

Erik's hand continues its ministrations, brushing tiny circles over his prostate with his knuckles and thumb. Charles's orgasm is wrung from him, in short, sharp tugs as Erik's mouth swallows him all the way down. He's breathing too fast, or not enough. Charles can't tell, shuddering through the waves of pleasure as Erik keeps fucking him. Fucking him, claiming him with his hand. His talented, beautiful hands. There are many things Erik can do with his hands. At the moment Charles just happens to be one of them. 

Charles closes his eyes and is lost. 

 

Charles sits back. The silence after the scene he's just witnessed is deafening. He glances across the room at Erik. He looks different without the helmet. Different, and hopelessly familiar. Charles used to run his fingers over Erik's hair as they lay together in bed. His fingers itch to do it again. He keeps his hands still on the arms of the wheelchair.

“This is what you've been dreaming of after the beach. Myself, trusting you implicitly, letting you fulfill all the desires you never voiced before?” When we were together? 

“Yes.” Erik says simply. “That, and...others.” 

“It's not that simple...” The name almost slips from his tongue, but Charles holds back. If he speaks it, he's lost all over again. 

“You're the one who wanted to see what I've been dreaming, Charles. You asked, and I showed.” 

“Yes, but...” Charles isn't sure what he thought would be inside Erik's head, but he definitely hadn't expected this. 

It's taken them so long to get here, to this meeting in a small hotel in London. Erik is one step away from leaving, Charles can tell. While he knows he can bear it if he has to, Charles isn't sure he wants to any more. 

“Then,” he pauses just long enough to make sure Erik's attention is fully focused on him. “What are you waiting for, Erik?”


End file.
